danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
DanMachi Manga Chapter 87
Invitation (招待状) is the eighty seventh chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary Bell was lying on the floor disoriented, barely able to understand why 3rd level adventurer from Apollo Familia attacked them. Hyakinthos looked at him, with anger in the eyes, stating that he expected appropriate compensation after Bell injured his comrades. When he was ready to teach boy a lesson, suddenly someone threw the table, which barred Hyakinthos way. They could hear the customer's voice, who was obviously disgusted with the commotion they caused. To everyone's surprise it turned out to be Bete Loga himself. Hyakinthos gave him a contemptuous look, stating that Loki Familia members were indeed rude and they forgot to put a leash on their dog. Bete was outraged by these statements and threatened the opponent. They glared at each other in silence, until Hyakinthos stated that he lost his interest and ordered his comrades to leave the tavern. Although Bete interrupted with the fight, Hyakinthos was satisfied and thanked Luan Espel for provoking Bell earlier. As he stated their master Apollo should be pleased with the result they achieved. Bell couldn't believe what happened, it seemed to be obvious that Bete saved them from Hyakinthos. The werewolf approached Bell and extended his hand, only to grab boy's clothes and muttered through his teeth not to be cocky because he got a little stronger. Some time later Bell met with Eina in the Guild’s headquarters. She expressed her feelings after she found out that Bell didn't return from the dungeon and he apologized for worrying her. After all Eina was happy that Bell was safe now but she was still concerned about what happened in the dungeon. She suggested that from now on she would try to help him even more and give him all the knowledge about the threats that might be waiting for him. Bell seemed to be confused because he thought he had already learned a lot in this subject and didn't need to deepen anything, but Eina was still insisting on her idea. Later they discussed about Bell's plans and he explained that Welf was going to prepare new weapons for him and they were going to dive into the dungeon soon after the preparation. Eina was curious about from which floor they would start. Bell knew that their journey to the 18th floor was just a fluke, so now they should go to the 13th floor and later continue exploring. Before Bell left Eina warned him and asked not to fight with other familias, which could make a lot of troubles for him and his goddess Hestia. An ill-considered move could have a negative effect on the situation in the whole city as well. Bell nodded, aware of the consequences of his actions when suddenly someone called him. Two young women appeared before him, looking at him seriously. The first one Daphne Lauros asked if he was Bell Cranel, while the second one Cassandra Ilion gave him something which turned out to be an invitation. Bell recognized Apollo Familia's insygnia and Cassandra explained that their master was holding a banquet. Daphne emphasized that Bell should inform his goddess about the invitation and when they were going to leave, she extended her condolences to Bell, which shocked him even more that this unexpected meeting. Characters *Hyakinthos Clio *Luan Espel *Bell Cranel *Welf Crozzo *Bete Loga *Liliruca Arde *Eina Tulle *Daphne Lauros *Cassandra Ilion Monsters *Black Goliath (flashback) Navigation